


Dark Souls/Bloodborne Scenarios

by Strifeotto



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifeotto/pseuds/Strifeotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easier to do. Taking place before the events of the games, except for a couple. Sometimes the Reader's the Chosen Undead. Maybe the Dear Hunter. Depends. :P Slow burn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Souls/Bloodborne Scenarios

Four Knights:

Artorias the Abysswalker

(Before the abyss shit went down.)

On a specially assigned mission from Gwyn, Artorias searched through the streets of Anor Londo for any left from the resistance. The streets were almost completely empty, if any were alive they were hiding or dying. He looked down after hearing a small whimper from underneath his foot. The knight looked upon the nearly dead human, lying face down on ground, covered in blood. He felt pity and picked up the frail human body. He felt a pulse, and a small sigh of unexpected relief escaped his lips. He’d get you help.

Dragonslayer Ornstein 

A young child looks up at the dragonslayer, clapping as they watch the knight bring down a horrifying dragon. Once he and the dragon landed, he turned to look at the child happily clapping at his victory. From under his helmet he smiled lightly, and walked towards them. The child got up from their sitting position, and jumped up and down. “Oh dear child, what are thou doing here?” he asked as he picked them up. “I like watching the dragon shows. They’re delightful!”. “Well I’m glad they are!”.Footsteps approached them, and they turned to see you approach them. “Baba!”, the child cried before jumping out of Ornstein’s grip and to you. “Where were thou Julie?! Thou could have gotten hurt!!”, you questioned your child. You then looked up and glared at the Dragon Slayer. “What were thou doing with mine child you ass?”. Ornstein quickly explained why your child was in his grip earlier, while they tried to make you believe him. You sighed loudly, and responded, “Well, if that is thou story. I hope for thou life it is true.’, you took your child’s hand. ‘We must be off. Thine must be home.”. With that the two of you walked away from the Dragon Slayer.

Hawkeye Gough 

The giant sat down, his arms resting upon broken stone pillars. If he wasn’t blind from the resin that rusted itself to his helmet, he would’ve gazed to the sea. Oh how beautiful it would’ve been. He heard rustling behind him, and spoke, “Who art thou?”. The person in the bushes ducked back down, scared by the giant. “I shall not harm thee. Please come out.”. You slowly walked towards Gough, fearfully and hesitantly. You touched his hand, getting his attention. “Art thou alright?”. “Yes. Thou art kind for a giant. Thou art not offended?” Gough chuckled and picked you up,”Thouest all right.”.

Queen’s Blade Ciaran 

She was alone, Artorias was dead, and her friends were no where to be found. Oh how alone she was. Ciaran felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at you. “Ma’am? Art thou alright?”, you asked. She shook her head slowly, “No. I’m so alone, everyone I know is dead.”  
You started to walk away, saying farewell with a “Well, if thou ever needest me… Thouest will be there.”. Ciaran wondered if you’d keep your promise.

The Undead:

The Chosen Undead

Once escaping their cell, they ran and ran, until hearing sobbing from a nearby room. They stepped inside, looking at the dirty, bloody floors and seeing a somewhat healthy human. You were in nearly perfect condition, not almost completely robbed of your humanity such as our Undead. Once you spotted the Undead, you turned around and began to sob even louder. “Why are you crying? I will not harm you.”, the Undead tried walking closer, but you crawled into the corner, as if trying to phase through the wall. “I am getting out of this accursed asylum. Will you go with me?” You looked up at them, and hesitantly nodded. 

Solaire of Astora

Once defeating the Taurus Demon, you made your way to a balcony. You were ready for a well deserved rest. But there was a person already there. So you went up, and said hello. “Oh hello. I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent to the Lord of Sunlight. Now that I am Undead, I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun!”. “Well aren’t you extravagant? I do hope we can be friends. Ah, I am (y/n). I apologize for not saying my name.” Solaire chuckled, “Oh it is alright. I would enjoy being your friend!”. You both shook hands and smiled.

Siegmeyer of Catarina

You were searching for an alternate entrance to the first Bell of Awakening. You didn’t particularly enjoy all these terrible monsters everywhere. (Even though you practically were one only a few days ago.) You looked up and in front of you was Sen’s Fortress. “Oh come on!” you shouted angrily. Well, it seemed that you alerted a knight that was sitting in front of you. You coughed and mumbled, “Sorry. I have embarrassed myself.” The knight chuckled and honestly you felt even more embarrassed than you already were. “Oh my. You’re quite funny.”, he stopped laughing. He got up from his sitting position, and walked over to you. “Hello. I am Siegmeyer of Catarina.” He brought his hand forward for you to shake, and so you did. It was quite hesitant and awkward, but he still seemed to be smiling.

Knight Lautrec of Carim

Another cell among others in the Undead Parish; Goddamn. After unlocking almost all of the cells you could and gathering the items you found in there, you made your way to the cell. You looked inside, and you saw a person. Well then, you decided to unlock the cell to let this person out. Once you unlocked the cell, the man looked up and snorted. “Oh, hello. I'm considering a change of location... I have a rather, pressing matter to attend to up above. That Keeper has served me well, but...enough with her... Keh heh heh heh…”. You were considering leaving, but you held out a hand for him, so you could help him get up. He accepted and formally introduced himself. “I am Lautrec. I appreciate you getting me out of here…”. He then left without you being able to respond. Well, maybe you’d be able to introduce yourself later.

Others:

Seath the Scaleless

'So, the King has finally gone mad.’, you thought. ‘Making a dragon a duke. Yes, Gwyn has made some strange decisions before, but really…?’. So to almost contradict your own self, you actually decided to see the dragon duke. You strolled up to the large tower housing the duke, and knocked on the door. You waited a long while, before essentially giving up on the idea. You started to walk away when suddenly the door opened, revealing the large head of a dragon. ‘So this is the duke.’, you thought. “Who knocked on the door? I was not expecting any visitors today.”, he said. “Me, sir. I just wanted to see the duke with my own eyes.”, you replied. He looked directly at you sending a dirty grin. “So. You are my visitor. I’ve heard that you are a close consultant to the king. Come in.”, he said as his head went back inside the tower. You slowly but surely followed him inside. What the hell was with guy?

Dark Sun Gwyndolin 

You had been hired by the king himself, Lord Gwyn, to be the (handmaiden/valet) of his child, Gwyndolin. You were told by him to keep the closest of eyes on them. It seemed that he didn’t trust them at all. As you walked down the long, winding hallways, till you reached a somewhat small door. It had many padlocks surrounding the sides and you had no keys… Gwyn didn’t give you any keys… Shit. So, you decided to knock on the door softly to earn Gwyndolin’s attention. You pressed your ear to the door after that, listening for any sign of movement. You heard none and knocked again, but a but harder. You heard the clicking of the padlocks, until all of them fell off into a single pile. The door creaked open slowly, while large doe-like eyes peered at you from the crack. The door opened fully, showing you the young heir in all their glory. Or shyness, should I say. “Um, it seems you are my (handmaiden/valet)… That father hired… Come in.”, they said. Gwyndolin led you inside of the room, then gestured over to their bed. “Please sit with me.”, they sat down on the edge and patted a space next to them. You did as they said and smiled lightly. “So, what is your name?”, the question didn’t surprise you, they did need to know what to call you by. “I am (y/n). Um… Your lordship?”. They lightly giggled at you calling them that, as they brought up a hand to their lips. “You are confused about my pronouns aren’t you? Many are. My father was the root of all this confusion for others. He considers me a female for being born under the moon, though I am male. I was born male and see myself as male. …Father doesn’t get that.”. You nodded in understanding. “So, (y/n). I need you to go fetch me some things from my sister’s room. They look close to jewelry, I want to make myself something for the future.”, he winked at you shyly and led you to the general direction of Gwynevere’s room. “You’ll know what room is her’s when you see it. She’s the largest of us all in height.”, he giggled lightly as he slinked back into his room. Oh, so was his sister a giant or… Maybe she was just gigantic. Anywho, you were going to get jewelry stuff and make the heir that happiest thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to add anyone just ask please, and if there are any errors in personalities of any of the characters, please tell me. I haven’t even gotten the game yet and I’m terrible at keeping in canon. I'm sorry.


End file.
